A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of power supplies having reactive or nonlinear loads and fuser heater elements in a xerographic copier, and more particularly to a power factor correction apparatus for use in such power supplies.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, low voltage DC supplies for logic and high voltage supplies for xerographic processes would require input filters which were usually large inductors designed to minimize effects on line power factor. Such large inductors were expensive as to initial installation and also as to ongoing maintenance in addition to being spatially unwieldy. As such, there was a need to reduce or eliminate the inductors and substitute therefor alternative means to correct the power factor. Particularly, there was a need to replace such inductors with a relatively large resistive regulated load as might already exist in a machine for other purposes thereby using its input characteristics to provide power factor compensation.